


Objects Might Not Be What They Seem

by NetchSlayer



Category: Oxventure (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetchSlayer/pseuds/NetchSlayer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Objects Might Not Be What They Seem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chasesstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasesstarlight/gifts).



It was the fifth day of the adventurers' voyage across The Sea Of Scallops, and the weather was favoring them. Prudence was not the biggest fan of sunshine, but she was bored and the only other member of the gang remaining below the deck was Egbert, still napping in his bunk. Stepping onto the deck, she could hear Dob in the process of composing something; Merilwen was ahead, talking to an albatross. Corazon was glaring at said albatross. She started towards them to see what was going on when the light suddenly dimmed. Looking above, she could see the clouds gathering with the unnatural speed. In a matter of seconds, the sun was completely covered. Then, an whirlpool opened right next to the ship. Despite the proximity, it didn’t seem like it was pulling ship in - but Prudence was not knowledgeable about seafaring. Glancing around for someone who was, she finally noticed that everyone but the albatross - who shuffled then stared at her - was frozen. From the depths of the whirlpool, an unnatural voice sounded:

“My child, I have a task for you.”

“Cthulhu?” she asked tentatively.

“Yes, my child. You must follow my minion to The Forgotten Island and find that which has been lost.”

The whirlpool disappeared just as abruptly as it appeared, the skies cleared in an instant and the buzz of activity returned to the deck. Prudence went on her way towards Merilwen and Corazon. Apparently, the albatross had stolen Corazon’s lunch and claimed it was fair under Sea Laws. Corazon, of course, had never heard of such a law. Prudence thought it sounded close to Corazon’s justifications of piracy, but now was not the time.

“Hey guys. Have you felt anything weird just now?” she asked.

“Besides this feathered thief sending my blood boiling?!?”

“Actually…” Merilwen started, then squawk interrupted her. “There was a missive from mighty Scourge From The Deep? What?” She looked at the albatross.

“It was Cthulhu!” said Prudence

“Oh, again? Why do we always get frozen?!” said Corazon. “Where is the portal, then?”

“Actually, He just said we should follow his minion.” Prudence glanced at the albatross. The bird preened, then took to the sky - just barely missing Corazon’s hat on the way - clacking its beak as it was departing.

“He says ‘follow, inferiors’,” Merilwen translated.

“Damn that bird! We’ll see whom Cthulhu favors once we’re done with this!” Corazon went off to talk to the helmsman.

* * *

They arrived at the island just as the sun was setting. It didn’t seem to be inhabited, nor were there any ominous ruins that they could spot - not that they could spot much with trees in the way.

The albatross circled the ship and let out another screech before settling on the helm. According to Merilwen it said 'Try not to perish.' Apparently it was up to the crew to navigate the forest to whatever the goal was.

After some debate, it was decided that Merilwen and Egbert will look for more animals for Merilwen to ask the directions from, while other magic users would try to detect any kind of ominous power.

While scrying gave no results, a pretty emerald-colored bird mentioned an area where no animals went and nothing grew. It refused to guide them, but it provided directions.

The area was obvious once you reached it - an entrance to the cave, a plot of ashen grey land around it. There was not much to do but venture forth.

The passage was narrow and felt damp, curving so it was impossible to see the end. It was gradually inclined downward. The adventurers could feel a pressure as they advanced further and further underground, though it was hard to tell if it was the earth, their imagination, or something more sinister.

It was impossible to walk side-by-side, so they ended up walking in order of Dob, Prudence, Corazon, Merilwen, with Egbert at the rear. Dob decided to hum a song to encourage his companions. His voice sounded a bit muffled, like he was wearing a scarf over mouth, even to Prudence who was walking just after him. But the power of his song was there, if diminished.

Then, a twinkle caught Dob's eye. Turning his torch in its direction, it seemed like there was a broader pocket in the passage ahead - and a huge glistening cube near the opposite wall. It was bright green and it its glow waxed and waned in tune with Dob’s song. 

Dob cut off the ditty. The cube started to move forward slowly.

“Can we keep it,” Dob asked.

“No,” was the unanimous answer.

“But it’s like a light show! It could enhance my performance! See!” and Dob launched into another song. The cube stopped and twinkled again. The party slowly stepped into the pocket and spread out.

“But what does it eat,” asked Egbert once the strumming was done.

“Well, we can try and see,” said Dob. He pulled out some jerky. “Here, Cube...y? Tetra-something?”

The cube shuffled closer. It pushed past Dob’s extended hand and approached Dob further. Dob, despite his eagerness for a new pet, could not ignore his instincts and glided out of the way. He was still close enough to get a sniff of acid.

In the next moment, the cube got hit by a blast of fire. Dob had to dodge again. Aside from the edge of his coat, he made it out safe.

“Egbert!”

“What? I remembered not to use a bomb in a cave without consulting an expert!”

“Now remember your breath comes in a cone!”

“Is it dead yet?” Corazon cut into their squabble.

Before anyone could check, Prudence let an Eldritch Blast loose. “It doesn’t hurt to be sure.”

The creature was definitely out of commission now.

“I wonder if there are any tame ones,” Dob said.

Corazon poked an unlit torch at the charred remains. It yielded a handful of coppers and a dozen or so arrowheads - not worth getting the hands dirty to pick up. The Oxventurers pressed on. 

The path eventually led them to a chamber that seemed almost like it was cut and pasted from another place - floor covered in black stone with unfamiliar lined pattern across it, a few other protrusions on floor, walls and ceiling made of same material. And, in the center, a pillar with a glistening orb in the middle.

“Obvious trap?” said Corazon. The rest of the party agreed.

Still, to their best ability, they could not detect anything amiss as they drew slowly towards the center. Prudence, being the one tasked with the retrieval, stepped forward to take the orb.

As soon as she touched the orb, it grew a mouth. Prudence tried to pull away, but her hand was stuck to it. The pillar grew an arm-like appendage and lashed at Prudence. She was unable to dodge and the blow hit her hard.

Merilwen shot an arrow at it, but while it stuck to the surface it didn't seem to have hurt it. Corazon’s blade stuck to the surface of the thing. Dob and Egbert were thinking of the course of attack - their spells and powers dangerous with Prudence stuck to the thing, and weapons seemed ineffective.

That’s when Prudence recovered enough to release the blast. The anger at the thing gave her extra power. It was blasted to smithereens.

“Surely, this is not what Cthulhu wanted?” said Merilwen. The creature was hardly an artifact.

“He does make difficult tests, but this doesn’t look like his style,” said Prudence. She looked down at the creature and spotted what looked like a switch among the remains.

Cautiously, they pressed it. This opened a small trap door and in it, an alien multifaceted object made from the same stone as the rest of the interior. Looking too long at it made everyone dizzy. 

“Well, this must be it. I hope Cthulhu has a better reward,” said Corazon.

The party made their way back without further incident. When they reached the shore, the albatross was waiting for them. It swept up and grabbed the stone, then flew away without a sound.

“Seriously? No reward?” Corazon shouted.

“I told you before: that we are allowed to live longer is reward enough,” said Prudence. 

The party returned to the ship and set sail again. It was not until days later that they discovered their spell power increased seemingly out of nowhere.


End file.
